Tyrox Callidrin
Biography Background Tyrox is the second child of Lord Garrion Callidrin and Lady Emmalyn, the oldest boy and heir to his father's titles and house. Garrion is the head of House Callidrin and King in the North. House Callidrin is one of the great houses of the realm and one of the most ancient. Tyrox was born and raised at Snowfell. He has one older sister, Millie, a younger sister, Ali and two younger brothers, Eovay and Caster. He is fifteen years old when he decides to join the Rangers of the North. Season 1 Tyrox tells Ali that she needs to go to her room because their mother is waiting to talk to her about something she did earlier. Later he is present when the queen and princes arrive from the capitol of Attenmoor to stay at Snowfell. Tyrox is forced to escort Ali out of the welcoming feast because she is talking too much, speaking of things that should not be spoken of and divulging some of Snowfell's secrets to a handmaiden traveling with the queen. Within the next day he finds his little brother horribly injured from an alleged "fall" while climbing the West Tower. Mayson Drovain convinces Tyrox he will be of the best use to his family if he goes north to join the Rangers, an elite group of men who train others and protect the realm from the Wilders, a lawless people of the north. Tyrox leaves just after his two sisters leave with the queen for Attenmoor. When he arrives at the Ranger's base he's put in training with four other apprentices and quickly makes friends with both of them, Devon Snow and Popyn Melainey. He quickly rises to be the best of his companions and soon takes the Ranger vow. He swears he will serve for a duration of five years, and in that time he will take no woman, never desert or disobey, and most importantly kill or capture any Wilders or enemies of the realm who he is to come across. All this he vows, and he thinks they will be easy to keep. Then he hears news that King Harrian has been assassinated and Prince Valeryk has become king in his place. Soon after news reaches him that his older sister Millie is being held in the castle at Attenmoor and his younger sister Ali is missing, either dead or in hiding along the road. Torn between his family and his friends of the rangers, his life suddenly becomes a lot more complicated. In the end he makes the right choice and chooses to stay. Season 2 Tyrox is torn between his family and friends but has chosen to stay with the rangers and keep his vow. He begins the last stages of training to become a full fledged ranger. All he has to do is past the test. This he does and as a congratulations he along with the other new rangers are allowed to return to their homes for a week to visit their families. What Tyrox finds is not what he expects. His home of Snowfell is ruined and his lord father is dead, pierced by a crystal sword. There's no sign of his little brother Caster. Only the master-at-arms, Briggan remains to tell the truth. The truth is terrible. Tyrox discoveres that Drovain men attacked the castle in the dead of night. All the villagers fled but the castle held - until a third force came. Strange folk with pale faces and hair and grey translucent cloaks set fire to snow and with their crystal swords cut down everyone. Devastated and hartbroken, with little hope of his crippled brother being alive, Tyrox returned to the rangers and to his vow. Very soon he gets his first mission. Along with Devon, Popyn, two other adult rangers and Commander Briant he goes deep into the mountains on a lookout for Wilders. They travel along the rugged terrain for days but come across nothing. Finally, a week in, they do. When Commander Briant and Tyrox are out scouting the path ahead for the next they day they are encircled and ambushed by three saber-toothed cats, a breed that was believed to be extinct for thousands of years. One of the beasts mauls Commander Briant, nearly killing him. The rangers are only saved by the lucky appearance of the Wilders, who shoot down two cats and send one running for the treeline. Tyrox tries to explain to the Wilders what they were doing in the mountains was not looking to kill, merely to scout, but they don't believe him. He has invaded their land and they take him and Commander Briant prisoner. On the way back to the Wilder camp the leader of the troop, by name of Loki, beheads Commander Briant in front of Tyrox, saying he's only a burden and won't heal anyway. Tyrox is forced to continue marching, his hands tied and his legs bound loosely so he can walk but not run. He knows that Commander Briant would want him to learn as much as he could so he asks questions along the way. The Wilders are strangely loose with him - almost any question he asks is answered, or at least partially so. They're sure he won't escape. When he reaches the Wilder's camp he's put to work doing the unpleasant tasks. He hates it; he needs to wait for the right time to make his escape. While he's in the camp he meets two Wilder children, Syndar and Sylvia, twins, who actually befriend him, helping him do the dirty work and making life more enjoyable. But the Wilders are preparing for something. One day Tyrox hears of his planned execution and immediately goes to the twins for help. The children decide to help him escape in exchange for one thing: if ever they were to meet in battle neither would harm the other. Seeing no point in their demand, Tyrox agrees. On the dark night before his execution Syndar and Sylvia help him escape, showing him a secret back-way out of the camp and down into the trees, where he'll be able to go on from there alone. Before he goes, he asks them one last question: why were they so hostile towards the people of the Twelve Kingdoms. The answer he gets is confusing. No Wilder raids have entered the Twelve Kingdoms in twelve years. Bewildered, Tyrox must leave for his friends, hoping against hope they're still there. Thankfully, they are and Tyrox recounts his entire journey to them, including everything he learned from the Wilder camp. The long trek back to the ranger base seems to take forever, but soon they make it and deliver the news about not only Commander Briant but also all about the Wilders. The only thing Tyrox fails to tell them is about his vow to the children and the supposed fact that the Wilders haven't invaded in twelve years. Amazingly, a week after his return, Tyrox is named the second Commander of the Rangers in place of Briant, giving him more authority than he's ever had before, even as an heir to a kingdom. What he does with it is left to be seen. Season 3 Tyrox has just been given the title of the second Commander of the Rangers. His friends Po and Devon still back him on everything and have become his best friends. Now, in the far north base of the rangers, Tyrox takes on the most daunting mission yet. He has three years left with the rangers before he goes home to Snowfell. Before the mission can even begin he hears news of his mother's death, which only fills him with more hatred for the Wilders who haunt the mountains and killed her. He still doesn't know where his brother is or if he's even alive; he doesn't know where Ali is, she could be dead or in hiding; the only thing he does know about his family is that Millie is trapped with Valeryk and many noble lords, caught in a spider web of lies and traitors. With family on his mind, Tyrox, Devon and two other rangers leave to go not north, but south. Farms have been raided along the road and even the larger cities have been raided or crops burned. His job is to find the group of Wilders who are committing the crimes and kill them or chase them back north - capture is not an option. He travels the road and eventually reaches where he needs to go with little incident. What they find is baffling. Reports of pale folk with translucent grey cloaks are coming in from all over. It is said they can do magic and have crystal swords. Legends of White Sorcerers are foremost in people's minds. After lots of questioning and searching for themselves, Devon finally hits something - literally. While running through the forest to answer a distant farmer's calls for help he collides with a boy no older than ten. Tyrox asks the boy what he is running from and he answered in what seemed a truthful manner. He was from the farm that was being attacked and said that they took his sister. He asked the rangers if they had seen her, a small blond peasant girl of six, wearing ragged clothes with dark eyes. Somehow he knows that the boy is lying. He takes the boy to the farm to find that all the crops are burnt the ground. Thankfully the farmer is safe by hiding in the cellar. Tyrox takes the boy to him and asks if the boy was the farmer's son. The farmer's eyes went wide and claimed that the boy was the one attacking him and that the boy's kin were burning his crops and slaughtering his animals. The boy looks at the farmer with big eyes and then says, "If you babble, I'll set my demon on you." After that Tyrox tries to catch the boy but, he says "Kallaya," and disappears into thin air. Just afterward children can be seen running through the forest - and that's when Tyrox makes the connection. The Wilders said they hadn't invaded in twelve years. Instead it's been the Children of Shadow, summoners of the twelve demons and perhaps the sabers that had helped the Wilders capture Tyrox in Season 2. With a new lead and a new recruit, Tyrox, Devon and the other rangers return to the base in the Ashern Mountains. As soon as he gets back he's met with more trouble: Commander Regley tells him that Popyn has acquired information that the Wilders are going to eventually launch an attack on the ranger forces. It's not clear when or where, it was only a rumor heard among the trees. Nevertheless the rangers begin to prepare for war. Season 4 With the Rangers of the North preparing for war against the Wild Folk, Tyrox has been kept busy. His time left with the Rangers is only two years and then he can go to search for the scattered members of his family as Lord Tyrox, a title he has not been allowed to take from his deceased father. There's a new apprentice getting in the way, a boy named Marcus Howell, of age fourteen, the youngest you can be to vow five years of your life to the Rangers. Then a Wilder is captured. Her name is Indel and she looks terrified of something or someone. It's still hard to get her to talk, Wilders will forever be strong, but once she does it leaves Tyrox more confused than when she was caught. She tells them she was captive of the White Sorcerers, monsters from legends meant to scare children. In the stories, White Sorcerers were summoned by the Children, under their complete control. But the Wilder's account seems much different. She said that yes, the Children summoned them, but long ago they broke free of their chains and ravaged the north. She says the only thing that can kill them is fire or crystal - crystal being what their swords are made of. Later Tyrox executes the insane Wilder saying they don't have guards to spare if they are going to fight both the Wild Folk and the new threat. True to Indel's word strange people are soon spotted outside the base. People with translucent grey cloaks and shining crystal swords. The Sorcerers carry on them the very thing that can kill them. Guards and scouts begin disappearing; their tracks will come to a sudden end, but there is no body to be found. Then, one night without warning, the White Sorcerers attack the Ranger's base. Caught unprepared the Rangers barely win, but it comes with massive casualties. During the battle the Rangers make the biggest fire the north has ever seen, throwing supplies of Dragon Fire onto the ice and snow to kill the Sorcerers. The apprentice peasant boy, Marcus Howell is killed, along with Commander Regley and many other Rangers. But the White Sorcerers toll is worse. Hundreds of their small army lay dead, but the bodies all dissolve into the air before the Rangers can burn them. What they might have realized too late is that the battle was only a taste of what is to come. On the day after the battle a priestess by name Sahara Litovy comes to the ranger's camp. She claims herself to be a healer, a magi and an advisor. She chooses the shabbiest hut as her place to stay, even though Tyrox personally warns her to leave. While Tyrox is trying to convince her, Sahara asks if he wants to know his future. He knows he shouldn't take the risk and he's probably falling into a trap, but the temptation grows too strong and he accepts, thinking that it's all child's play anyway and will have no part in his real life. What she says is jarring, but unlikely. She tells him she sees fire in the future, and a steel knife. These don't scare Tyrox. What terrifies him is the fact that she sees love. Rangers are not supposed to love. It distracts them from their job of protecting the realm and, indirectly, the king. She also sees punishment and a traitor, but she doesn't say who they are. It could be anyone - friends, family, strangers, enemies - but all are dangerous and, ultimately, not to be trusted. Tyrox quickly forgets about Sahara's prophecies as the magi fades into the background. He appoints ranger Trevor Harsham as the second Commander of the Rangers, disappointing his two best friends, Devon Snow and Popyn Melainey. However, he knows he's made the right choice. Season 5 Tyrox's friends Devon and Popyn are still not talking to him for choosing Trevor Harsham to be Commander over them. But Tyrox won't have to deal with that kind of pain much longer - he only has one year left in the rangers before he can go home. His friends may no longer be on his side but he still trusts them above anyone else in the rangers. Their loyal, strong and smart, all qualities of the best rangers. Tyrox immediately starts the story on a mission. He, along with Po and one other ranger are scouting out the mountains for places the White Sorcerers could use as a camp or hideout. They don't find sorcerers, but they do find a small group of Wilders, only three in number. Tyrox orders his men to follow the Wilders and see what they can learn. For two days and nights they follow them, but they don't reveal much. All talking is conversational and when important matters are discussed voices drop to a whisper. Knowing that the Wilders might have more information about the location of the host of White Sorcerers, Tyrox orders an attack on the camp. They do it in the dead of night, capturing all of them. Two are men and one is a young woman. All of them, after heated arguments and threats, refuse to answer any questions asked. Knowing that taking three prisoners back with only three rangers is risky, Tyrox, Popyn and the other ranger decide to execute two of them. They keep the girl to take back to base. Her name is Genevieve, a redheaded archer stationed as a lookout. Even though she's tied up and a prisoner, she still has fire. She argues everything, making progress hard and slow for them. Fed up with hearing her constant reasonable complaints, Tyrox sends Po and Jonton on ahead to warn the base of his return. He decides he can take on one tied up Wilder and endure the torment of her endless talk for another couple of days. As soon as the other rangers are gone Genevieve doubles her attack. She's sarcastic, but every point she makes is a good one and hits hard for Tyrox. Then, on the night before they are do to reach the base, she escapes while Tyrox is loosening her bonds so she can walk. Tyrox runs after her, knowing it would be incredibly embarrassing to return to camp without the prisoner he said he would be arriving with. Only a few hours later he manages to capture her again when she's cornered against an ice shelf. Genevieve's recapture only makes her more reluctant to cooperate. Tyrox has long past had enough of her talking. Then one day she switches tack and begins the taunting. She leads him into a narrow ravine between two shelves of ice and Tyrox follows, a huge mistake. There the Wilders are ready and waiting, bows all aimed at him. While he's distracted with the large number of weapons pointed at him Genevieve escapes a second time, running into the ranks of the Wilders and drawing her own bow one him. Tyrox is pretty sure he's done for and sees no way to negotiate. He's put in a cave of ice and tied up as the Wilders' prisoner now. But no matter what they ask of him he refuses to answer. Thankfully rescue comes in the form of twenty rangers against the group of fourteen Wilders. Tyrox is freed by Devon Snow and he joins the fight. He purposely searches for Genevieve and finds her, firing on his friends, on a cliff above the cave. They kill all the Wilders and take Genevieve back as a prisoner - again. This time she's truly trapped. When Tyrox interrogates her she seems to finally give. She tells him why the Wilders are ready to go to war with the rangers and how for so long they fought the Children of Shadow and the White Sorcerers and the Twelve Demons to keep them from going into the kingdoms, which the Wilders consider their land. Genevieve is a prisoner for three weeks. She's successfully guarded and kept chained in a cage of birch wood. After so many escapes and life or death experiences, Tyrox is glad to forget about her - kind of. He's felt something he's never felt before, and he can't take his mind off Genevieve. Then she tells him news about his little sister, Ali. It's years old, but it might help him in the search for his family when his time as a ranger has ended. Ali was captured and taken as a servant to the Drovains. The day after Genevieve mysteriously escapes for what seems to be the last time, the lock of her cage burn and melted. Somehow she managed to cut her bonds even with her hands tied behind her and slip past the guard, who happened to be Devon that night. Tyrox is once again lost for an explanation, but he puts her escape out of his mind. Soon, he's going home. Personality Tyrox is strong and smart, just as both his parents were. He has an incredible endurance, both mentally and physically, shown most in the time when he's captured by the Wilders and when he captures Genevieve. What he does have is an ability to get down to business when it matters. He can stop the jokes almost immediately if there is a problem. He thinks carefully before he says anything so as not to offend someone, but sometimes when he's angry he'll snap and forget to think. Arguments are something Tyrox has rarely been bested at for he always presents logical reasons for his idea, course of action or thoughts. The only person he's truly been bested by is Genevieve, because one thing he doesn't really understand is love or women. He's been around his stubborn sister Ali all his life, and his perfect sister Millie. He knows girls can be rebellious and unpredictable, but when Genevieve comes along she takes it to a whole new level, constantly doing whatever she has to in order to stay alive and stay free. Quotes "I suppose what I got was what I asked for." - Tyrox Callidrin to Devon Snow Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Rangers of the North Category:House Callidrin Category:Main Characters